


The Librarians: I Wasn't Expecting That

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, I swear I wasn't my idea, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra is given news that the tumour she thought they had healed is back. Based on the song "I wasn't expecting that" by Jamie Lawson. Jassandra. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: I Wasn't Expecting That

**I Wasn't Expecting That**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Cassandra took a deep, slow breath. Her hand that was entangled with Jake's tightened as she slowly exhaled. She opened her eyes, hoping she was elsewhere but she wasn't. The doctor was staring at her, watching her, waiting for her reply.

"Are you sure?" asked Cassandra, her voice trembling.

"The x-rays confirmed it," the ageing brunette doctor replied. Her eyes softened and she gave Cassandra a sad smile. "I'm so sorry, Cassandra."

Cassandra shook her head and returned the smile. "It's not your fault, Doctor. There was nothing you could do." Standing, she shook her doctor's hand. "Thank you."

Jake took her hand quietly and led her out of the room. Neither said anything until they were seated in Jake's truck. Pain and sadness flashed on his face for a split second as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Cassie..."

"It's not fair!" Cassandra buried her face in Jake's chest and cried. "It's not fair, Jake!"

Jake stroked her hair gently, rocking her slightly. "I know."

She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, pulling him closer to her. "I don't wanna leave you."

He kissed the crown of her head and rubbed his hands up and down her back, trying to calm her. "We'll find a way, Cassie. We're Librarians. That's what we do."

Cassandra took in deep breaths and let them out slowly, forcing herself to stop sobbing. She looked up at him and made herself laugh. "I'm sorry, I overreacted."

"No, darling." Cupping her cheeks, Jake thumbed the tears away. He bent down and kissed her softly. "Trust me, if you hadn't, I'd be more worried."

"Flynn was right when he said it wasn't a cure," she said sadly. She stroked his cheek, feeling the stubble that was already quickly growing despite the shaving she watched this morning. In spite of the pain in her heart, she couldn't help but smile when the memory came. "But I'm glad for it. It gave me ten years with you."

"Ten wonderful years," chuckled Jake. He kissed her temple and nuzzled at the skin just below her ear. "I never expected falling in love with you, Cassie, but I'm so happy I did. We'll find a way. I know we will."

Cassandra nodded and rested her head on his chest. The irregular beating of his heart betrayed the fear he was withholding from her. He didn't want to lose her as much as she did him. That thought brought a smile to her lips. 

She closed her eyes, abandoning all thoughts of her tumour that came back, and of her impending death sentence. All that mattered now was the security of being Jake's arms, the warmth that exuded his body, and of the soft kisses he placed on her head. That was all that mattered.

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: Okay, so apparently this story has been in my drafts for a long while, I just forgot to publish it anywhere. I haven't written a dying!Cassandra in a long time but well... the song was what it was. This was based on a prompt by kristilynn! Thank you! 

I hope I didn't make anyone hate for writing this, haha. Leave me a note and tell me what you think! Or you could send me a prompt if you like. Thanks for reading!


End file.
